The Marauders Must Maraud
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: It's the Marauders and Lily's seventh year and even though James is Headboy, the Marauders must marauder! Along with Lily's friends, they will have a crazy seventh year, certainly more memorable than hunting Horcruxes and defeating the Dark Lord. Right? Rating cause I'm thirteen and proud. Oh and Sirius can be an idiot. But mostly the first one.
1. Chapter 1: Where's My Wand

Chapter 1: Where's my Wand

A/N: Hi guys! It's been a while. I've been working on a novel. And eating. But mostly eating. Go figure.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this would be a real book.

August 31- Right Before 7th Year

"PRONGS!" Sirius Black screamed, for about the fifth time that minute.

"What is it Padfoot?" James Potter asked exasperatedly, walking into Sirius room.

"I can't find my wand," Sirius announced, throwing his stuff all over the room.

"How do you lose yo-" James started, only to be cut off by Sirius, who yells, "MOONY!"

"What is it now? With how much you've been calling me, I'll never finish packing!" Remus Lupin exclaimed angrily, also stepping in the room.

"I lost my wand," Sirius says again.

"Last time I saw it was when we conjured up the snow in the backyard," Remus told him and turned to walk out of the room.

Sirius pounced on Remus, holding him down to the floor just as James edged out of the room, hoping Sirius wouldn't see.

"I won't be able to find it in the snow without a wand," Sirius said, not moving from his spot on top of Remus.

"That's your problem," Remus grunted, trying to shove Sirius off of him.

"Yeah, but you're gonna help me, aren't you Moony?" Sirius asked, resisting Remus feeble pushes to get him off.

"No Padfoot, I have to pack," Remus replied shoving harder, until Sirius finally rolled off him and onto the floor.

"Plllllleeeeeaaaaase Moony?" Sirius begged.

"No. Get a hair dryer."

"What's a bear flyer? Are we finally gonna get to fly bears? I've been begging for years, have you finally come to your senses?"

"No. It's a Muggle thing."

"Muggles fly bears? Well if that's the case, why shouldn't we?"

"No. It's a hair dryer. It's used to dry hair."

"Oh. Now will you help me find my wand?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You know Moony, you say no way too much."

"I know, now if you'll excuse me..." Remus responded, pushing past Sirius.

Sirius grabbed his shoulder.

"Please?"

"No, I have to pack."

"Please?"

"No."

"You do realize, arguing with me is actually going to take longer than you actually getting me the wand."

Remus looked at him for a moment before bolting out of the room, and into his own room.

Sirius stopped outside his locked door, before running back down the hall and into James room.

"Do you think you'll help me find my wand?" Sirius asks him.

"Probably not," James replies grinning.

"Please?"

"I thought Moony was helping you."

"No, he kept talking about a snare tier or something like that."

"So will you help me?"

"Don't count on it."

"But all you have to do is-" Sirius tried.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up."

Sirius shook his head up and down, nodding, with his tongue sticking out and panting like a dog.

James rolled his eyes at his friends' dog like behavior and walked outside.

"Next time, we really should get rid of the snow."

"But Prongs," Sirius said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart, "we would break our streak!"

"What streak?" James asks.

Sirius eyes widen. "Our streak of things we've done and haven't cleaned up after ourselves. We're up to 54 in a row, but have done it 337 times."

"Oh yeah." James recalled. " Actually now it's 55."

"Why? What happened? Did you make a mess?" Sirius asked eagerly, looking this way and that for a mess.

"Last time we made a mess you said it was 54, so now, it must be 55."

"You disappointed me and you did math. Prongs, are you trying to kill me?"

James rolled his eyes and turned to the snow, making it disappear. Nothing was there.

"Maybe it's in the snow," Sirius suggested, digging the snow up with his hands.

James conjured up two shovels, one for him and one for Padfoot.

The two 17 year olds began to shovel up the snow, not knowing their friend was up in his room laughing hysterically at them.

Xx

"We dug up all the snow, and still no sign if my wand! Oh where oh where can my wand be? Oh where oh where has it gone?" Sirius sang his voice terribly off key.

"It's obviously not out here!" James declared, smacking Sirius upside the head to make him stop singing.

"We should ask Moony again," Sirius said, not waiting for an answer and already running back towards the mansion.

"MOONY!" Sirius yelled, pounding on the door.

No answer.

James comes up behind Sirius and says, "I've got it. Alohmora." He tapped the door knob and the lock clicked.

Remus started muttering curses at the sound of the door clicking open.

"I want my wand!" Sirius complained like a five-year old.

"Did you check outside?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Remus opened his mouth. "Twice," Sirius added, knowing he was going to tell him to look again.

"Well, then I have no suggestions."

"I have an idea! We can accio it!" James suggested, pulling out his wand again.

"Great idea Prongs!" Sirius exclaims excitedly, clapping him on the back.

"You know, maybe that's not the best idea," Remus disagreed nervously.

They both ignore him.

"Accio Sirius' wand," James said, waving his wand.

Sirius' wand came flying out from under Remus carpet and cloncked Sirius on the head.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the area in which he was hit before picking up his wand and kissing it.

"Oh how I missed you, buddy!" he cooed to it. Then something hit him, like his wand had just did, but this hurt less.

"Wait a second! You took my wand!" he accused, pointing at Remus."That's why you were acting suspicious, it all adds up! Well in the case..."

Sirius once again jumped on Remus.

Well would have.

Remus moved out of the way and he jumped on a wall.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY WAND?!" he shouted at Remus with a little less force then he would have a moment ago, considering his head just smashed into a wall.

For one of the rare times, Remus got a mischievous look in his eye. "I thought it would be funny, you and James digging up snow all day. I was right. It was quite hilarious."

"Couldn't you just have done it to him? Why did I have to dig up the snow too?" James complained.

"It was funnier," Remus explained shrugging.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I have to pack."

"You are being forewarned, we will get you back!" Sirius warned before trudging out of the room after James.

Remus shrugged his shoulders again as Sirius shut the door. After the door is shut, he started laughing again, harder than before.

A/N: Ah. Punctuation fixed. And now it's in past tense. Much better. Reviews are nice.


	2. Chapter 2: Heads

Chapter 2: Heads

A/N: This time I'm going totally different from the first one. Well not totally.

Disclaimer: Why do I need to tell you people I don't own Harry Potter?

Lily Evans was nearing the barrier that separated her from Muggle and Witch, when she heard a voice calling her name.

She turned around to see Dorcas Meadows running towards her.

Dorcas was one of her best friends. She had dark skin, long, thick hair, glasses over her dark brown eyes and was about three inches taller than her.

Lily turned to hug her, excited to see her again.

"How was your-" Lily began to ask, only to be cut off by Dorcas who said, "Wait till we get on the train."

The two witches walked through the barrier, looking for their other friends.

"Lil, Dork!" Marlene McKinnon yelled.

Marlene was a Gyffindor 6th year. She had long blonde hair, wide blue eyes and extremely pale skin.

"Marly! How are you?" Lily asked the younger girl.

Marlene ran up and hugged them before answering, "I'm great! I had a great holiday! It was as good as a holiday can get! I have to go. I think I see Kara."

"I think she's hyper again," Lily sighed, trying to fight a smile.

There was no response.

She looked over to see Dorcas hugging Alice Fortescue and Summer Retniw, two Hufflepuff 7th years.

"Hi Alice, Summer! How were your holidays?" Lily inquired warmly, walking up to them.

"It was great! I'm still dating Frank, he's so wonderful! I went to Mexico during the holiday." Alice responded, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

Alice had caramel colored hair that came to about her chin. Her skin was tan from her trip to Mexico. She had hazel eyes and extremely long eyelashes. She had been dating Frank Longbottom for about two years at the time.

"My holiday was ok, nothing special." Summer sighed.

Summer had blonde hair that is so light, it looked white. She had light violet eyes and was honestly one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts.

Dorcas grabbed Lily's hand.

"We have to get on the train or we'll miss it! The Head Girl wouldn't want to be setting a bad example would she?"

Lily rolls her eyes and follows Dorcas onto the train.

While walking to the train, someone tapped their shoulders.

"Mary!" Lily exclaimed after turning around.

Mary MacDonald had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had pink lips and pale skin. She currently had on her usual purple headband.

"Don't forget about me!" Cathleen Phelan said from next to Mary.

Cathleen was very straightforward and loud. She had thick reddish brown hair she always keeps in a ponytail. She also had dark chocolate brown eyes, light skin and red cheeks with freckles.

"Hi Cathleen!" Lily squealed, hugging her.

They all walked onto the train after their long greeting.

"Um excuse me?" a small voice said from behind the group of girls.

They turned around and saw a small girl with bushy brown hair and wide hazel eyes. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes, probably a first year.

"Yes?" Lily asked kindly, hoping to help out the first year.

"Um, I was wondering how to get on the train. A boy with long black hair told me I had to use a killing curse on the door for it to allow me in," the small girl told her nervously.

"Probably Black," Mary said, shaking her head.

"You just walk in...?" Lily told her, trailing off at the end, not knowing the girl's name.

"Hestia. Hestia Jones," Hestia supplied for her.

"Well, Hestia, all you need to do is walk on. No killing curses." Lily thought for a second. "Boy, am I going to kill Black."

Hestia shook her head. "No. He was just trying to be funny. I would probably do the same thing given the opportunity. I was just stupid to fall for it. Especially since the other two were trying not to laugh."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Who were the other two?"

"A boy with messy black hair and glasses and a boy with shaggy, sandy hair and a lot of scars," Hestia told her, not understanding why it was so important.

"I'm going to kill Potter right after I kill Black," Lily said through her teeth. Her friends looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Cathleen asked, confused. "He didn't do anything!" Sensing a fight coming on, Hestia took off towards the train.

"He could have! He could have stopped Black," Lily explained, confused why Cathleen was so angry about it.

"Same for Lupin, but you're not mad at him," Cathleen pointed out, turning and walking away from Lily.

Lily shook off her guilty feeling and followed after Dorcas, Mary and Cathleen.

"I should go to the Perfect meeting," Lily announced after dropping her bags in a compartment.

She walked out of the compartment before her friends could answer to her announcement.

In the hallway, she saw Remus Lupin leaning against the wall, trying to have a disapproving look, but failing as a smile was playing on his lips.

"Hello Remus, are you heading to the perfect meeting?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded his head, not looking at her, but at the compartment across from where he was standing.

"What are you-" She began to ask, but stopped when she saw what he's looking at.

"POTTER! BLACK!" She yelled furiously.

The two boys were standing in the middle of a compartment of Slytherins that are passed out, with their skin glowing bright red and their hair gold.

"ALREADY? WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO HOGWARTS YET! YOU TWO ARE SUCH ARROGANT PRATS! THE ONLY SENSIBLE ONE IN YOUR RIDICULOUS MOB IS REMUS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE PUTS UP WITH YOU!" Lily screamed at them.

"Remus is sensible?" Sirius asked indignantly. "He's evil! He stole my wand and made me dig through a huge backyard full of snow!"

"It's summer," Lily pointed out.

"That doesn't matter! He's evil!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at Remus.

Remus smirked mischievously, a look Lily had never seen before.

She rolled her eyes.

"I've got to go to the Perfect meeting, I am Head Girl."

Sirius smirked.

"No surprise there."

Lily just glares at him before stalking off to the Perfect meeting.

After entering the compartment, Lily heard footsteps behind her.

She turns to see Remus and James walking towards the compartment, talking about something in hushed voices.

"What are you doing her Potter? Shouldn't you be with Black, trickingsome innocent first year?" Lily spats angrily.

James grinned.

"Well, it just so happens I'm Head Boy, and I don't think you would want me to miss the meeting would you?"

"You're Head Boy." Lily repeated blankly.

He nodded slowly, his grin faltering as he began to look worried..

"YOU CAN'T BE HEAD BOY, YOU WEREN'T EVEN A PERFECT! IS DUMBLEDORE MAD? HOW CAN HE MAKE ONE OF THE BIGGEST TROUBLEMAKERS THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER SEEN HEAD BOY? FORGET THAT, HOW CAN HE MAKE THE _BIGGEST_ TROUBLEMAKER THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER SEEN HEAD BOY?" Lily ranted.

"Calm down Lily, he isn't as bad as Sirius." Remus sighed.

"Hey!" James huffed indignantly.

Lily just shook her head, not daring to believe it.

"I would rather it had been Black," Lilyinsisted.

James dhis eyebrows and Remus looked like he's holding back a smile.

Lily turned away from them making a noise between a growl and an exasperated sigh.

A/N: I had wanted to add Hestia the first time around, but I had forgotten and there was nothing I could do. But, as I'm rewriting this, I could add her in now.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Anymore

**Chapter 3: Not Anymore**

**A/N: I'm tired and have no clue why I'm writing this. Siriusly. I have no clue.**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Harry Potter.**

After the meeting, Lily stayed seated in her seat as everyone else left.

Something was bothering her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Stupid Potter. This was all his fault.

"Maccy, how are you?" Sirius asked Mary MacDonald, using his and the rest of the Marauder's nickname for her.

She giggled.

"I'm fine Siri, thanks for asking."

"Don't call me Siri!" Sirius whined, stamping his foot.

Mary just grinned at him.

"How about you Tart?" Sirius asked, rushing over to Cathleen using their nickname for her.

Cathleen laughed.

"Don't you have to busy yourself with... marauding or something?"

"Not till Moony and Prongs get back, Tart. You seem to be extremely preoccupied with something. Is it our Wormy over here?" Sirius inquired, clapping Peter on the back.

Cathleen blushed bright red.

"I thought so. TART LIKES WORMY! TART LIKES WORMY!" Sirius started chanting.

"No no. Shut up Sirius! I'm serious!" She begged.

Sirius stopped abruptly and turned to look at her, grinning.

"No, I'm Sirius."

"Oh not with the "Sirius" "serious" joke, those weren't funny the first time you said them," Dorcas complained.

"When would that be?" Sirius asked, his grin growing bigger.

"When you were eighteen months, someone said, 'Are you serious?' and you jumped up and said, 'NO! I'M SIRIUS!' It wasn't funny then, it's not funny now," Dorcas replied, crossing her arms.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh Merlin I'm right! I thought I was just kidding!"

"No. It was when I was nineteen months."

Everyone in the compartment broke out into hysterics except Sirius who was glaring at all of them.

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed, glaring specifically at Dorcas.

Mary wipes away a tear.

"Hate to break it to you Sirius, but it is quite funny."

"But Maccy, you're supposed to be my friend!"

Mary just shrugged in response.

"And what about you Tart? I'm very disappointed in you!" Sirius scolded like a parent.

"Why's everyone laughing?" James asked as he and Remus walk into the compartment.

"Sirius thinks he's my mother!" Cathleen bursted out.

Sirius grinned at her.

Lily entered the compartment and sighed.

She obviously didn't mention the fact that her three best friends were friends with the Marauders, Cathleen being the closest considering she was a pureblood and grew up with James as a brother to her. Dorcas noticed the depressed look on Lily's face.

"You four, go," She ordered, first pointing at all the Marauders, then at the door.

"Are you kicking us out Meadows?" James asked, smirking at Dorcas.

Dorcas smirked back.

"Yes. Now out."

"You can't kick us out, we have free will," Sirius protested crossing his arms defiantly.

"Get OUT!" Dorcas yelled, pushing them all out the door.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW OF THIS INJUSTICE! I'M GOING ON STRIKE! YEAH! I'M GOING TO MAKE BANNERS AND POSTERS AND STAND OUTSIDE THIS COMPARTMENT UNTIL-"

"Shut up, Black!" Dorcas called out through the door.

The yelling stopped as Sirius is dragged to another compartment by the rest of the Marauders.

"Is something wrong Lily?" Dorcas asked.

"Well, besides the fact that Potter is Head Boy?" Lily asked in response.

"Yes." Dorcas answers.

"He didn't ask me out once!" Lily exploded, finally realizing her annoyance.

"Why do you care?" Cathleen asked curiously. Lily was glad that Cathleen seemed to have forgiven her.

"He always asks me out!"

"He got over you," Cathleen states, shrugging.

"What?" Lily inquired, shock covering her features.

"He got over you. I was at his house for seventy five percent of the summer, I should know." Cathleen pointed out.

"He really is over me?" Lily asked skeptically.

Cathleen just nodded her head.

Lily just looked at Cathleen for a moment, still not processing what she said.

He was supposed to like her and she was supposed to yell at him. That's how it was supposed to work and now...he didn't like her anymore.

Her heart sank as that realization hit her.

He doesn't like her anymore.

Well, it shouldn't matter and she should be happy, so she will.

"Calm down Lily." Dorcas muttered, seeing the look of panic on her face.

"Oh, that's not everything, he has a girlfriend," Cathleen informed them.

"Really?" Mary asked.

Lily's head whipped up to look at Cathleen.

Cathleen grinned.

"No, I was just messing with you."

"Padfoot get in!" Remus ordered as he and James tried to push him through the door.

"No!" Sirius argued as he held onto the sides of the compartment door frame.

"Go in Sirius," James ordered sternly.

"No! I'm going to go on strike! You can't stop me! I won't give up by going in this one! You can't make me go in by using my name!"

"We'll give you food," James tried.

"FOOD! I can go on strike some other time!" Sirius decided, running into the compartment and sending Remus and James tumbling in by doing so.

Remus glaresdat Sirius from on the floor before getting up and brushing himself off.

"Wow Moony. I never knew you were a clean freak!" Sirius taunted, some of the chocolate frog he is eating flying out of his mouth.

"Padfoot, that's just disgusting," Remus groaned with a disgusted look towards one of his best friends.

"I rest my case," Sirius said after swallowing the remnants of his snack.

The door of the compartment slides open and Cathleen slipped in.

"I think Lily's upset." She giggled.

"Why?" James asked leaning forward, concern showering his tone.

"You don't like her anymore!" Cathleen explained excitedly.

James leans back again.

"Oh," He mumbles.

Sirius started laughing at his friend's absurdity.

"Prongs, really? I thought that's what you always wanted!"

"Yeah well, now that I'm over her I don't want to get my hopes up and start liking again only for her to realize I like her again and intern her start hating me again." James defended.

"That was like the longest sentence I've ever heard." Remus muttered shaking his head.

"Does that even matter at all?" Cathleen asked Remus.

"Maybe it's foreshadowing!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

"Sirius," Remus began slowly as if he was talking to a five year old. "This is real life, not a story. We can't have any foreshadowing."

"How do we know? We could just be figments of people's imaginations that are written about on paper to entertain others," Sirius retaliated.

Everyone in the compartment looked at Sirius as if he just lost his mind.

Cathleen looked out the window.

"Looks like we'll be at Hogwarts any minute now, I should go put on my robes."

"Cathleen exits stage," Sirius announced.

"My Merlin Padfoot, we are not in a book or movie or play or TV show or ANYTHING!" Remus barked, beginning to get annoyed.

The train stopped then, pulling in to Hogsmeade Station.

The four boys head towards the horseless carriages and hop on an empty one only to be joined by the Gryffindor 7th year girls a moment later.

They all talk and laugh- Lily excluded as she is just staring out the window- until the carriages pull up to the school.

Being the last time they will arrive at Hogwarts, the castles beauty hit them all twice as hard, as does the realization that this will be their last year.

They walked silently into the Hall reflecting these thoughts in their heads.

The silence of the Great Hall is only broken when the Sorting Hat opened its mouth to sing:

_I am the Sorting Hat_

_I'm here to sort you_

_Whether it be_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Or Slytherin_

_Just you wait and see_

_For its all up to me!_

_Are you brave and courageous, chivalrous and fearless like Godric Gryffindor with whom you wouldn't want to mess?_

_Or maybe clever and witty, ready and resourceful like Rowena Ravenclaw whose words were very forceful?_

_Loyal and trustworthy, nice and kind like Helga Hufflepuff who was always ready to *find?_

_Sly and ambitious, cocky and cunning like Slyazar Slytherin, who with Muggleborns he has always been shunning?_

_Once again!_

_Gryffindor the brave!_

_Ravenclaw the clever!_

_Hufflepuff the kind!_

_And the sly is good old Slytherin!_

_And those are all the houses that I can sort you in!_

Everyone clapped at the Sorting Hat's new song, anticipating the year ahead.

Lily watched Hestia in anticipation, pointing her out to her friends. They all hoped the little girl would become part of Gryffindor.

"Jones, Hestia!" McGonagall called out, making the tiny girl hurry to the hat, a look of determination and excitement on her face.

After about a moment, the hate finally shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

**A/N: Okay I added that at the end. I hope I get more readers this time.**

***I hope you got that reference! It's from A Very Potter Musical, Cedric says about 20 times that *cue really stupid voice* Cedric: Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!**

**Dumbledore: What the hell is a Hufflepuff?**

**Lol it gets me every time! I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW! PM me some suggestions! Any type of feedback is appreciated as I just deleted another story and am taking this off hiatus to fill the void!**


End file.
